


Early Morning Meditation

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Meditation, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leto knows what is coming, and wishes to protect his twin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Meditation

Sometimes, he turned into Other Memory, despite the risk it meant. There, he could smell the warm sun on fragrant blooms, the scent of open water, or the musk of richly teeming life.

Then he would let himself settle back within himself, child of the desert, heir to the legacy of Muad'Dib. The arid landscape breathed its hot air at him, reminding him of his heritage, foretelling his future.

A faint tinge of the spice touched his nose, and Leto frowned. As ever, when he turned his mind to the future, he felt the cloying reins of power in his hands, the whip of Fate applied to the destiny ahead of him.

These things were his alone, as he shielded them deep inside, so that Ghanima need not feel them as well. Her meditations deserved to be restful, for her part would be that of waiting, of deception. He glanced to where she rested in lotus form, and had to close his eyes.

Better he take the sacrifice, be the one Shai-Halud accepted, than for it be his beloved sister. She would outwit Alia, at least long enough, for it all to happen as it must for the Golden Path.


End file.
